


You're my Doll.

by Anpan_nodesu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpan_nodesu/pseuds/Anpan_nodesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's just a doll." Kuroko overheard what Akashi was telling Kise in the evening court. 'Does he mean me?' it was a pulsing question in his mind, it made him fear the worst possible thought. Under the pouring rain, he ran home; thinking over and over again, 'Did he mean me?'</p>
<p>*** slight aokise*** slight kikuro***</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Doll.

**YOU'RE MY DOLL.**

* * *

 

“He’s just a doll.” The words he overheard his lover say as he walked past the gym, “That’s the reason why I trained him”, _did he mean me_? He thought, deciding to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“So you fooled him just so you could get what you wanted?” Kuroko tensed up a little as he leaned in closer, _did he mean me_? He asked himself again. The chance of that being so, was high. After all, he was brought in by Akashi, but being betrayed by someone you love, hurts a lot. He moved an inch closer and no reply came out from his lover or it could be too soft to hear, the other voice spoke, a tinge of anger hidden in the tone, “Kurokocchi’s not a toy,” so his intuition was right, he did mean me, he thought and like a sudden black out, he felt himself shrouded by darkness, only it felt like a shadow.

_He is a shadow.._

Akashi fooled him? He was just being made use of? It all made no sense, the times they went home together; taking the longer route, hugging, kissing and sometimes that, was it all for show? Just for the sake of having Kuroko on the team so they would have a higher chance of winning? The team’s motto flashed across his mind, ‘ ** _Always Victorious_** ’, which explains it. Kuroko scoffed, he should have known. He was angry but he couldn’t show any expression, standing up from his crouching position, he decided to go home. Going back into the gym for the changing room seemed like a dumb move to make he thought when he saw Akashi heading back to the changing room leaving a shocked Kise standing. He figured Akashi said something, and the words weren’t pretty. It was raining that evening, the other members from the first string had already gone home, leaving them three back to clean up the place.

_What a wrong move…_ Kuroko thought as he trudged home in his track suit; soaked by the time he reached his house.

The next day, he had caught a cold. As expected he thought, he returned home the day before in a soaking wet track suit, went for a quick rinse in the shower and came out with soaking wet hair, changed into his pajamas and slept without properly drying off. He couldn't sleep either, the events of that day kept flashing through his mind or rather, that particular event. Tossing and turning the whole night did no help in getting him to sleep, nor did counting sheep. He glanced at his alarm clock; it was 7:20 am about the time he should wake up except with a throbbing headache and nausea, he couldn't get up. Even if he closed his eyes for a rest, the world was spinning so much he couldn't help but feel queasy. It has been a while since he last had a cold, did it ever feel like this? Reaching for the thermometer conveniently placed beside him, he checked his temperature, ’38.9 degrees Celsius (102.02 Fahrenheit)’ that is high.

He sighed and closed his eyes, there was practice today and as much as he was keen on going, remembering what happened made him loose all his motivation. He bared with the whirling sensation for a few minutes, eventually managing to fall asleep and soon waking up to the sound of his mother calling for him.

“Tetsuya!” she called, Kuroko woke up groggily, still feeling nauseated and feverish. He looked over to his clock again, it was only 7:40 am he had slept through the ringing of his alarm clock. “Tetsuya!” his mother’s voice had grown louder and a second later, she came through the doors in her office suit, “I was wondering why you haven’t come down?” she asked as he paced closer to her son’s bed.

“I don’t feel too good,” it was the first time Kuroko heard himself speak that day as he was as shocked as his mother.

“Oh my, you do sound hoarse,” she pushed back his hair the way a mother would, “Take a leave from school today, I’ll let your school know,” she decided, whipping out her phone, “I’ll ask Dad to buy you some medicine and cook you some porridge,” she assured as she went out of the room, dialing the school’s number. Kuroko sighed once again; it was a sigh of relief.

At least he didn't need attend school even if it did mean missing out on practice; he would do anything to at least avoid seeing _him_ for a day.

Soon, he ate his porridge cooked by his father and ate some medicine, taking a long nap right after that and when he woke up he felt a lot better, his fever had went down ’37.9 (100.22 Fahrenheit) ’. By the time he woke, it was already evening. He sat up rubbing his eyes and his mind floated back to the events of yesterday, he didn’t have the energy to do anything about it for now and seeing Akashi’s face just reminded him of all those times they spent together.

He got up for a change of clothes and went back to bed just then, his father called out, “Tetsu! Your friend’s here to see you!” he flinched, could it be? No, he wasn’t ready yet but speak of the devil and he came barging through the door, Akashi.

“Tetsuya…” Akashi had some form of worry written on his face and seeing that his forehead was glistening with sweat as well as his heavy breathing, Kuroko figured he ran here, is that for show? Even if it was, it heartened Kuroko that he went all this way just to see him. He sat up, acknowledging him, “Akashi-kun.”

He felt as if they met for the first time, he didn’t know the man standing in front of him now, whether fake or true “How are you feeling?” Akashi asked, sitting on his bed, leaning in and putting their foreheads together, causing a light flush to flash across Kuroko’s face, “Its’ not that hot,” Akashi drew back, gently smiling in the process.

“I brought your bag and stuff for you” he said, pulling the bag from the floor. “And the printouts from your class,”

“You didn’t have to go that far, Akashi-kun,” even if this were a lie, Akashi was being very nice, it only made Kuroko’s heart beat skip a beat.

“It’s only natural since you’re my lover,” he smiled as he leaned in, pressing his lips against his lover’s cheeks, causing Kuroko to heat up even more than he already has.

Akashi’s lips twitched up sideways, amused as he saw Kuroko’s reaction. It made him want to go further but Kuroko’s mind was whirling with thoughts, clearly what he saw yesterday wasn’t a show put up for him, it was the truth. He wanted to find out badly but at the same time, his current sickly condition, made it hard for him to do any rejection. He did love him dearly despite the doubts, and as he read the red eyes of his lover, he sensed certain warmth despite the words he heard the day before.“Tetsuya… I love you…” he whispered into Kuroko’s ear, it made him question yesterday’s event, if only this moment could last… he thought as he gave in to the seduction, returning the kiss to Akashi. Even if Akashi caught his fever after that, he deserved it for fooling Kuroko, which was one of the charming childish points the shorter boy owned as he put his arms around his lover. The two soon went into a trance of kissing, soft moaning made its way out of both boys, “Ah…! Nnh….” Kuroko flinched as his shirt got lifted up by a chilly hand, feeling around his nipples.. Their tongues were still at work as Akashi groped around Kuroko’s chest, pinching his nipples now and then causing them to stand erect. Their lips separated for fractions of seconds for a gasps of air, returning back soon later for another round of intense kissing. Slowly, Akashi pushed Kuroko down on the bed, the kissing continuing, it was sloppy yet deep and seductive. Their tongues felt around each other until both were satisfied, “It’s… hot…” Akashi whispered breathing heavily beside Kuroko’s ear. Kuroko too had turned hotter, his cheeks were flushed red and it could possibly be from the make out session or the fever he’s having, he felt faintish yet he still wanted more, their lips returned back together one last time before Akashi drew away, leaving a string of saliva. He licked his lips drawing back, staring down at Kuroko seductively, thankfully the two didn’t go too far to the point where they would have erected, Kuroko looked back at Akashi with lifeless eyes.

He had apparently used up his energy for the kissing, his shirt pulled up to the point where his chest was fully exposed, nipples red from the touching Akashi didn’t want to cause his lover to faint, leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead and smiled as he drew away.

“… Aka…shi-kun...” Kuroko muttered as his eyes fluttered shut, he did use up all his energy in the make out session it seems that he couldn’t help but sleep now.

Akashi sat on the bed, pulling down his shirt for him and waited until he fully fell asleep. He set the secret bouquet of flowers on the bedside table which he hid from him and silently muttered, “I’m sorry…” before fixing his uniform and heading off.

The next day came and he fully recovered. Though remembering last night’s activity caused him to heat up again. It must be because of the fever that caused him to do the things he did, he wasn’t the type to give in easily to seduction but as rumors say, ‘sex is a way to cure the cold’ but he never thought it would be so until he actually tried it out. All that sweating probably caused the germs to go away. But even so, was Akashi even the type to do things like this? Even after what he said? He was still unsure, very unsure. He noticed a smell of flowers in the atmosphere, turning to his bedside table, there it was. A bouquet. Instead of feeling happiness from the bottom of his heart, he felt fear, sudden fear. Akashi wasn’t the type to give flowers or even bother with minuscule things like printouts for that matter. It made Kuroko wonder, was he doing all this for show? Just for the sake of keeping him on the team? He didn’t know, he wanted to know but knowing the truth could hurt him so much more. After school that day, there was practice. Though Kuroko didn’t want to face the awkwardness with Akashi for various reasons, he didn’t want to skip basketball practice just for that.

They had a practice match today with the second string. Both strings mixed together with the half of the first string against each other, Kuroko, Aomine and Kise against Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi.. Akashi. Kuroko decided to throw away his anxiety just for today, just for this moment.

As the match started, Kuroko’s team was leading by quite a few points by the end of the first quarter. During the second quarter, Akashi’s team managed to catch up, leading Kuroko’s team in the end. By the third quarter, Kuroko noticed something strange about Akashi. He seemed awfully out of breath when usually in games like this, he wouldn’t be panting as hard as he did now. He hadn’t been running that much too. This was weird. By the middle of the third quarter, he heard the second string members whispering, ‘Doesn’t Captain Akashi seem rather out of it? It’s not like him’ this was true, Kuroko took another look at Akashi. His cheeks were flushed red and he was breathing a lot, he looked a little wobbly too. Kuroko remembered the indecent things they did in his room the evening before, he felt embarrassed but he couldn’t show his expression here. He secretly prayed for the match to hurry up and end, it didn’t matter now who won, he didn’t want anything to happen to Akashi.

At the end of the third quarter, Kuroko’s team had taken back the lead and he noticed too that his other team members were trying their best to not over exert Akashi. They realized too, he was grateful for that. Even though it was the third quarter break, Kuroko couldn’t bring himself to see Akashi, he felt partially guilty yet the he still felt the confusion. Even so, he was worried. The start of the fourth quarter began. Akashi looked slightly regenerated. He heaved a sigh of relief. By the end of the quarter, Kuroko’s team had won.

“Woah! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Give me five!” Kise shouted, pouncing on the both of them, “Shut up Kise, it’s just a practice match for those second string players there,” Aomine pointed at the second string members who looked up at the three of them in awe.

It certainly felt good being acknowledged once in awhile. As Kuroko was enjoying the moment, he glanced over to Akashi, who sat by the benches, seemingly looking down and rather sickly, he wanted to go there and eventually, his love got the better of him.

“I’m going to check on Akashi-kun,” he told the other two Generation of Miracles before making his way but only to be stopped by a hand pulling him back, “W-wait Kurokocchi, Akashicchi probably needs his space so, why not wait a while?” Kise grinned nervously, but he had a point. Akashi did seem like he needed his space. Suddenly a realization struck Kuroko, Kise knows about what happened that evening. Could that be why Kise was stopping him? He considered it for a second, no, it’s true Akashi did look down and he wasn’t usually the type to lose.

Maybe it was the match but he still felt it was partially his fault. After passing his cold to Akashi after yesterday’s ‘ _activity_ ’ he felt a sense of guilt, even if Akashi did something mean to him. He made a note to buy some medicine for him and maybe a fever patch later on, deciding to stay with Kise and Aomine, “You’re right, I’ll wait for a bit.” He said, turning around and he glanced up at Kise face. For a second there he swore he saw a look of relief, like gladness he wasn’t going over to Akashi but it was only for a moment. Shaking his head, it seems like his mind was going haywire from thinking too much.

He returned back to the changing room for a change of clothes. After the match there was a break before their coach had a meeting with them, Kuroko took this chance to buy some cold medicine for Akashi seeing that he still looked feverish and seemed to be taking a nap. It was fortunate there was a convenience store near by their school, he made a short trip buying the necessities..

When he returned, there was no one in the gym, Akashi wasn’t resting at the benches where he should be. Kuroko thought the meeting might have already started in the changing room. But instead of all the Generation of Miracles, all he saw were two of them.

The same two people, _Akashi and Kise_.

Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat, not again, not again they were talking about him. He felt himself tremble within because of the fear. He loved Akashi, he didn’t want to break away. The door was just a few inches open, he crouched down, putting a listening ear near the crack and eavesdropped on them once more.

“…What are you trying to say?” Kise sounded stressed; Kuroko could imagine the look on his face.

“It’s exactly like I said.” Akashi replied, Kuroko sensed the confidence in his words and he certainly didn’t like the feel of it. Silence filled the room for a while. Maybe Kise was gathering his thoughts? Kuroko didn't enjoy the suspense nonetheless, he felt himself shiver with fear deep inside. Maybe Akashi really did treat him as a doll, as a toy, nothing more. But what were those kisses for yesterday? Were they just for the sake of keeping Kuroko on the team? Akashi even managed to catch his illness, sacrificing himself just so Kuroko would stay on the team? He needed his doubts to be cleared even if it did mean throwing away his relationship with Akashi, as much as he didn't want to, it was better than keeping a secret which would hurt him all the more.

He decided to barge in but just as he wanted to, Kise spoke, “That Kurokocchi’s a doll? That you’re training him for the help of the team?” suddenly the truth made it so hard to bear. An overwhelming feeling of dejection came onto him.

It appears his intuition proved right, he was about to lose it and burst in to clarify things when Akashi said the words he couldn't bear to listen to anymore, “Yes. It’s exactly as I said. Now are you clear of my feelings? Now are you satisfied with this? If you’re still unhappy, maybe I should make it even more clear, I—“ he couldn't bear it anymore.

Without warning, his tears started welling up. Kuroko never knew he loved Akashi that much and to hear Akashi say those words in such a stern and annoyed voice, he meant it. Kuroko was nothing to him, his hand slipped causing the plastic bag in his hand to drop, the two boys in the room turned to face the door way. Kuroko panicked, there was no way he was going to let anybody see him like this. He got up and ran away on instinct, behind him he heard the calls of Akashi and Kise for his name but there was no way he wanted to turn back now.

_…What a wrong move…_ he thought again, closing his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall down.

“Kurokocchi!!” It was Kise chasing him as he ran. He had hoped in his heart Akashi would come running but given the situation that would prove impossible. Kuroko slowed down, if it wasn’t Akashi, then what’s the point of running? He wouldn’t want to see him anyway. He finally stopped in his tracks.

“Kurokocchi….!” Kise heaved, catching up with Kuroko.

“Kise-kun…What’s wrong with me?” Kuroko asked, back facing Kise. He had an expressionless emotion despite the dejection he was facing inside. He wanted to cry and let it all out but he just couldn’t. It felt like what he was, a shadow.

“Nothing’s wrong with you Kurokocchi…” Kise smiled, even though Kuroko wasn’t facing him, he hoped his feelings would at least pass through.

“Nothing is.”

“Then why won’t Akashi-kun look at me? To him aren’t I just a toy?” Kuroko questioned, spinning around to face Kise. He didn’t like the words coming out of his mouth, nor did he like this feeling. Kise was fully aware of the situation, he didn’t want to lie to Kuroko. Using the dirty means to get him would make him feel even more worse than jealousy.

Kise looked up at Kuroko’s face. It looked so different, so lifeless. He remembered the time when Kuroko and Akashi just got together before this all happened, he smiled more, laughed more, despite his expressionless face, he felt the emotions in his face. Kise loved that natural side of him and sometimes he wished he was the one making him smile and laugh, feeling all those wonders of feeling but it was impossible. Kuroko had eyes only for Akashi and he couldn’t bear his current sad face. Kise smiled a painful smile. As much as he tried to hide his emotions, even if he is a model, love always manages to throw you off your character.

“That’s not so Kurokocchi. Akashicchi he… he’s really…true to you.” Kise bit his lip as he said the last three words. It hurt him so much. But he noticed the change in Kuroko’s expression, a ray of hope.

“But Akashi… He confirmed with you that I’m just his toy, his doll,” Kuroko explained again, confused now.

“Yeah but he actually truly—“

“—Loves you” Akashi completed the sentence, showing up from behind Kise. He looked tired, ill and out of breath. Kuroko had completely forgotten about his cold, but his mind was confused, ‘ _love_ ’?

“…Yeah…” Kise acknowledged it with a forceful smile, it hurt him so much. Kuroko started trembling, was it the truth this time? Or is it still a lie? Or has it never been a lie? He was scared yet he wanted to belive.

“Tetsu…ya…I love you…” Akashi breathed, he looked faintish, like he could topple any moment now. After that heated match, he didn’t have that much time for a rest but now his mind was set on the current situation. He didn’t want to lose his precious ‘doll’.

Kise looked away from the scene as Kuroko started running forward pouncing on Akashi into an embrace. Though he looked back for a glance, he regretted it immediately when Akashi’s lips twitched into a smile. Kise glared at him before turning away and walked into the opposite direction, ‘ _Ah…. Really… why…?_ ’ Kise sighed when he was far enough. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He never knew heartbreak could be this hard. Kuroko was one of a kind to not notice anything too. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. It wasn’t manly of him to cry.

“Oi Kise,” Kise turned around, it was Aomine. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked as he approached.

“Ah… Just got my heart broken, “ He grinned nervously, “What about you? What are you doing here?” Kise asked quickly in an attempt to divert attention.

“I was waiting for you,” Aomine scratched his head, “You were taking a long time, I wondered what you were doing so I came to get you,” Kise felt a ‘ _ba thump_ ’ at that moment. Sure it was customary for them to go home together but for Aomine to actually wait for Kise, this was rare.

Kise smiled and chuckled, “Ahahah~ What? You’re so cute, you idiot..” At that moment, he thought, maybe it might just be easy to get over this love afterall. Kuroko was holding tightly onto Akashi, Akashi doing the same. They held each other in that position for a long time.

Kuroko still had his doubts but in this moment, his doubt didn’t matter one bit. Akashi was returning his hug and that was all the assurance he needed.

“Tetsuya…” Akashi whispered into Kuroko’s ear, causing a flinch.“I’m sorry…” he tightened his grip, he truly was sorry. Akashi never realized the pain Kuroko held in him, he should have clarified things sooner.

“Akashi-kun., it was just a misunderstanding on my part, I should be the one saying sorry,” Kuroko said, pulling away from the embrace for a quick peck on Akashi’s cheek. They didn’t care even if this was the corridor outside the gym; no one was around for the time being.

Besides, they felt like they were the only two in the world. Akashi smiled and drew Kuroko closer, “I didn’t finish my sentence in the room before you interrupted,” Kuroko felt doubt again but the next three words Akashi said were enough to clear all the doubts he had instantly, “I love you.” Kuroko blushed, burying his face into his lover’s neck. This was a blissful feeling. “I love you too…” he muttered under his breath. They pulled away for a kiss, a deep kiss.

“It feels like a while…” Akashi smiled.

“Sure has,” Kuroko smiled back initiating the next kiss. “What if I catch the cold again?” he asked, realizing all of a sudden when feeling the inside of Akashi’s mouth was awfully hot.

“Stupid, you can’t catch back your cold, unless you’re an idiot and I know for a fact you aren’t one.” Akashi smiled, tilting his head sideways a little, “You’re my doll, my cute, sweet, little doll.” He said before kissing Kuroko again, passionately.

* * *

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is the first story i'm gonna publish here on AO3 and I actually published it in Fanfiction.net too but I thought WELSH, MIGHT AS WELL POST IT HERE HUH! its preeeeetty ooc in my opinion but not VERY ooc. Either way, it's pretty much kinda like my first time writing some angst-y stuff and this was actually a request from someone whom i took really long to respond to and i personally apologize to that person if you are by any chance reading this right now XD and so i don't actually ship these two characters BUT THEY'RE ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE <3 alright so anyway, i talk a lot so i should stop now before i get carried away. Do leave a comment and tell me how it is XD it will be much appreciated ;v; (ps: i may actually start taking requests here too for any anime/manga but it really depends XDD) ALRIGHT! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT <3 
> 
> -Anpan_nodesu.


End file.
